


Esos días azules

by Albagarnie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben chiquito, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Poe chiquito, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, everything is cute and wholesome, if you don't want to suffer stay at the first chapter, mis niños no merecen, niños haciendo cosas, until it's not
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albagarnie/pseuds/Albagarnie
Summary: Terminada la guerra, Poe se marcha a vivir a un nuevo planeta junto a sus padres. En sus primeros días en Chandrila, su nuevo hogar, conoce a otro niño: Ben Solo. Entre ellos surge una pequeña y tierna amistad que les acompañará durante toda su infancia, pero quién sabe si sobrevivirá todo el dolor que el destino tiene preparado para esos niños.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Esos días azules

Cuando su madre pilotaba, Poe nunca apartaba la mirada de sus manos. Manejaban cada acción de la nave, cada avance en su vuelo. Quería saber cómo funcionaba todo, quería aprender de la mejor.  
Durante aquel viaje, sin embargo, su rostro estuvo pegado al ventanal. Apenas parpadeaba, no había querido perderse un solo detalle desde que el planeta había sido visible entre la inmensidad del espacio.  
Incluso cuando habían aterrizado, todavía permaneció unos segundos sin separarse de la ventana. Su madre, Shara, tuvo que acercarse a él, y sorprenderle abrazándole por la espalda para que saliera de su ensoñamiento.  
Cuando se giró hacia ella, encontró una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.  
-No irás a quedarte en la nave, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no tienes ganas de explorar?  
Aquellas palabras funcionaron como un disparo, y Shara tuvo que perseguir a su hijo que de pronto corría a través de la nave, hasta encontrarlo dando saltos junto a la puerta, esperando a que la abriera.  
Cuando Poe se vio bañado por el único sol de Chandrila, se atrevió a pensar, por fin, que aquel podría ser su lugar. Que sus padres lo habían llevado a un verdadero hogar, donde por fin se quedarían. Por mucho tiempo había pensado que aquel iba a ser sólo un sitio de paso, que nuevos deberes aparecerían y los separarían. Pero ahora, cuando caminaba de la mano de su madre, levantando la cabeza por las concurridas calles de la capital, se atrevía a sentirse esperanzado.  
Aquel día, como los siguientes, fueron tremendamente ajetreados. Poe no podía ayudar en la mudanza, pero veía a sus padres pasar el día entrando y saliendo de la casa. Muchos de sus juguetes aún no habían llegado, y no le dejaban salir a explorar solo. Debido a esto, sufría de un terrible aburrimiento.  
Por eso, cuando su madre anunció que iba a hacer una importante visita a una mujer de la ciudad, pidió ir con ella inmediatamente, aunque no supiera detalles.  
El camino lo llevó por una nueva parte del planeta, hasta el corazón de la capital, de edificios más altos y luminosos, rodeado por gente de porte elegante. Sólo entonces Poe comenzó a entender la magnitud de la visita que su madre iba a realizar.  
Su cabeza continuó muy alta cuando llegaron a la casa, a pesar de que Shara le dijo que la bajara en señal de respeto. Su anfitriona, sin embargo, rechazó ese gesto nada más verles.  
Era una mujer joven, pero en sus ojos había una mirada sabia, que había visto demasiado y que por ello comprendía mejor el mundo. Amable con ellos, sin embargo, su porte era firme y orgulloso. De la realeza y de la guerra a un tiempo.  
Aunque había llamado la atención de Poe, aquella fue una reunión muy sencilla, una charla de bienvenida. Lo que de nuevo le aburrió, pues sentía que quedaba mucho en ese lugar por explorar. Quizá por ser conscientes de su tedio, ambas mujeres le dejaron ir.  
Su exploración comenzó. Subió unas escaleras, que lo llevaron a un pasillo con más puertas del que venía. Se planteó por dónde comenzar, cuando una en especial le llamó la atención. Una puerta decorada con estrellas, entreabierta, de la que salía un hilo de luz.  
Se asomó discretamente al interior, que podía verse sin apenas empujar la puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrar allí a un niño más o menos de su edad. O eso le parecía, porque lo veía de espaldas. Y lo que era más extraño, haciendo el pino.  
Pensó que sólo estaba jugando y que podría unirse, pero se detuvo cuando vio como levantaba la mano izquierda, apoyándose ahora únicamente en la diestra y la cabeza.  
Había una pequeña pelota frente a él. Poe apenas le prestó atención, sólo centrándose en el niño, hasta que esta empezó a elevarse en el aire.  
Se llevó una mano a la boca, pero fue incapaz de contener un grito de sorpresa. Aquello rompió la magia del ambiente, que despareció tan rápido que Poe llegó a dudar de haberla visto siguiera.  
La pelota cayó al suelo, rebotando varias veces. El niño también, con otro grito de sorpresa. Perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en su espalda.  
Después de aquello, hubo unos segundos de silencio. El niño desconocido lo miraba desde el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. El único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Poe en ese momento fue que en realidad parecía algo más pequeño que él, puede que un año. Luego, comprendió que tenía que decir algo.  
-Hola. Soy Poe.  
Tras unos segundos de duda, el niño murmuró un suave “Hola”. Después, se sentó en el suelo. Poe le tendió la mano, a modo de saludo. Él la tomó y la usó de apoyo para ponerse en pie.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Ben -respondió. Había una pregunta más en sus ojos, pero necesitó unos segundos para atreverse a hacerla-. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?  
-Mi mamá ha venido a visitar a tu mamá. Están en el salón ahora.  
-¡Oh! -sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión-. ¿Es la piloto?  
-¡Sí! ¡La mejor de la galaxia!  
-Yo creo que no. No puede superar a mi papá.  
Poe levantó una ceja, desafiante.  
-Eso ya lo veremos.  
-¡Te digo que no!  
-Y si mamá no puede superarlo, seguro que yo lo haré. Está entrenándome para ser piloto.  
La mirada de Ben cambió, de pronto se iluminó.  
-¿Sabes pilotar?  
-Estoy aprendiendo -levantó las manos, en un gesto de calma-. Mamá me lleva en su nave, me enseña los controles, incluso me ha dejado probar alguna vez.  
-Vaya… Papá todavía no me deja, dice que soy demasiado pequeño. Pero ha dicho que algún día me enseñará.  
-Yo ya me estoy preparando. Ya verás, cuando sea mayor, seré piloto, igual que ella.  
-Yo también quiero ser piloto -dijo Ben, con una tímida sonrisa. Poe sonrió también, sintiendo en el pecho una cálida simpatía, por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel planeta extraño.  
Quería hablar más con aquel niño, preguntarle por su padre, por lo que estaba haciendo cuando entró a su habitación, por cómo era la vida en aquel planeta. Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión, pues la puerta se abrió por segunda vez.  
-¡Aquí estabas! -dijo Shara, agachándose para abrazar a su hijo a la vez que le revolvía el pelo. Poe empezó a reír-. Realmente no sabes estarte quieto.  
-Veo que ya os habéis conocido -dijo Leia, entrando en la habitación y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.  
-Encantado -le dijo Ben a Poe, ganándose también una caricia de su madre.  
-Siento que tengamos que irnos ya, pero tenemos mucho trabajo con la mudanza -dijo Shara, tratando de ignorar la mirada dolorida que Poe le dirigió-. Pero me ha encantado esta pequeña reunión. Igual podríamos volver a pasar por aquí cuando estemos más asentados -esas últimas palabras las dijo con una dulce mirada a Ben. Apenas terminaron de hablar, Shara y Poe se marcharon. Ben se despidió de ellos agitando la mano en la puerta. Si en aquel momento alguien le hubiera preguntado, habría dicho que no había creído su promesa. O al menos, no que la fueran a cumplir tan pronto.  
*  
Si Poe hubiera tenido una mejor memoria para las caras famosas, o le hubiera preguntado a Ben su apellido, seguramente se habría emocionado al conocer al hombre que le abrió la puerta en aquella ocasión. Pero como lo no reconoció, simplemente cruzó corriendo el portal para llegar al dormitorio de su nuevo amigo.  
Ben estaba viendo un holograma cuando Poe le sorprendió irrumpiendo en su habitación por segunda vez. Segundos después, tras él, apareció Han.  
-Así que este es el chico nuevo.  
-Me mudé hace una semana -respondió Poe, mientras Ben no encontraba qué decir-. Mis padres dicen que ya está todo en orden.  
-Te dejo disfrutar, entonces.  
Han cerró la puerta, dejándolos a solas en la habitación, y Poe giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a Ben.  
-Has vuelto -dijo, con una cierta extrañeza en su voz. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía que añadir algo más-. Qué pronto.  
Poe se encogió de hombros.  
-No sé qué hacer aquí. Acabo de mudarme, no conozco a nadie, no sé qué sitios hay…  
Si alguien hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Ben Solo en ese momento, se habría extrañado de que fuera un niño pequeño. Demasiada seriedad, demasiada autocompasión para alguien de su edad. ¿Quién iba a reaccionar a aquellas palabras pensando que él estaba en una situación muy parecida, a pesar de haber nacido en Chandrila? Un niño que apenas se veía con otros chicos de su edad, que aprendía en casa, y apenas salía de esas paredes. Recibían demasiadas visitas importantes cada día, y en muchas él tenía que estar presente. Siempre eran adultos, nunca llevaban a sus propios hijos. Nunca, hasta Shara.  
-¿Conoces algún sitio? Seguro que tú llevas más tiempo aquí que yo.  
Ben salió de sus pensamientos, y asintió. A pesar de todo, había pasado toda su vida allí, era inevitable tener un lugar.  
-Hay un lago cerca de aquí. Mis padres me llevan en días especiales.  
-¡Qué bien! Tienes que enseñármelo algún día.  
La sonrisa de Poe era tan radiante que Ben no pudo evitar contagiarse.  
-Está bien. Te lo enseñaré, te lo prometo.  
El niño dio dos pasos, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, y tomando las manos de Ben.  
-¿Sabes? Había cosas de vivir aquí que me daban miedo. Pero ahora tengo un amigo y creo que ya no me da miedo.  
Un amigo. Es curioso como los niños son capaces de considerar su mejor amigo a otro niño al que apenas han visto dos veces. Basándose en esto, se podría considerar a Ben Solo casi un adulto, porque no había esperado que Poe lo considerara su amigo. Cuando pronunció esa palabra, el pecho del pequeño se llenó de calidez, y la emoción lo invadió por completo. Cualquier timidez que hubiera tenido antes desapareció.  
Sentó a Poe a su lado en la alfombra, sacó sus juguetes, empezaron a hablar de ese planeta, de todas las cosas que podían hacer. Hasta que no cayó la noche, ninguno de sus padres se atrevió a interrumpirlos.  
*  
La nueva promesa se cumplió muy pronto, apenas unos días después. Fue Shara la que se ofreció a acompañarlos. El lago no estaba apenas lejos de la ciudad, se podía llegar a pie.  
Cuando ni siquiera se distinguía el agua en el horizonte, Poe ya estaba emocionado por ver las verdes colinas de Chandrila, y se dedicaba a correr sobre su suave oleaje, tomando a Ben de la mano y arrastrándolo con él.  
Cuando pudo ver el brillo plateado del lago, su paso fue todavía más rápido. No soltó la mano de Ben hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar a la orilla. Su madre tuvo que recordarle a gritos que se quitara los zapatos antes de sumergirse.  
Poe le hizo caso, pero cuando empezó a meterse olvidó remangarse los pantalones, por lo que acabó empapado hasta las rodillas. No dudó en sumergirse en el agua, mientras que Ben permaneció unos momentos quieto sobre el barro de la orilla, contemplando la lisa superficie del lago. Era algo que solía hacer cuando visitaba el lugar, especialmente en esa época del año, en la que el agua estaba demasiado fría.  
Pero aquel día, se olvidó de ese detalle cuando Poe empezó a llamarlo con las piernas sumergidas en el lago, lleno de emoción. A pesar del frío, corrió salpicando para llegar a su lado. Pero no se atrevieron a bañarse más allá de las rodillas. Y cuando el momento más cálido del día pasó, salieron por su propio pie.  
Poe no tenía intención de descansar una vez sus piernas estaban secas. Además del lago, había colinas, y rocas, y árboles. Todo un mundo nuevo por explorar.  
La curiosidad de Ben también despertó, y siguió a su amigo en busca de la nueva sorpresa que podía ofrecerles aquel lugar. Mientras que Poe saltaba de un lado a otro, Ben conocía mejor la zona, y podía fijarse en detalles más pequeños, en los cambios sutiles a los que la naturaleza llegaba con el tiempo.  
Un árbol llamó su atención, y comenzó a llamar a Poe para que lo viera también. Se encontraba algo lejos, lo que alimentó su curiosidad conforme se acercaban y podían distinguir mejor sus formas verdes.  
Las ramas del árbol, cubiertas de hojas, caían hasta el suelo como cabellos, ocultando su tronco retorcido. Ben tuvo que apartarlas para poder contemplar el interior, donde la luz del sol apenas se abría paso entre la frondosidad, con haces de luz verdes. El viento frío, los ruidos de la ciudad cercana, parecían incapaces de atravesar esa muralla vegetal. Cuando Ben dio sus primeros pasos en el interior, cerrando el velo de ramas a su espalda, sintió que se había alejado del lago, de la capital, y que entraba en un mundo distinto.  
-Vaya -dijo la voz de Poe cuando entró tras él-. ¿Conocías este sitio? Es precioso.  
Ben negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
-No, nunca había estado.  
-¡Entonces es perfecto! -Poe corrió los pasos que los separaban-. Nadie más conoce este lugar, sólo nosotros.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Y si no se lo contamos a nadie más… podría ser nuestro secreto -Poe esbozó una media sonrisa. La boca de Ben se abrió con sorpresa, a la vez que un destello pasó por sus ojos.  
-¿Nuestro secreto? ¿Nuestro… lugar?  
-¡Exacto! ¿No te gustaría?  
Ben necesitó unos segundos, para entender por completo lo que Poe proponía, para asimilarlo. Había tanta ilusión en su mirada, más de la que él creía haber sentido alguna vez. Todo por compartir algo tan especial con él, con su amigo.  
Una ilusión que se abrió paso hasta su corazón, y lo inundó. Igual que parecía haber hecho Poe.  
-¡Sí! -gritó, con un rostro lleno de alegría, a la vez que se lanzaba a su amigo, para envolverlo en un abrazo de euforia y ternura.  
*  
Cuando era una mala noche para Ben, lo era para todos los que estaban en la casa. Aquello era algo que hacía al niño sentirse mal, a pesar de que sus padres le repetían que no pensara en ello, que eran sus padres los que tenían que preocuparse por él, y no al revés.  
Aquella mala noche había comenzado cuando Ben se había despertado de madrugada, sollozando y cubierto en sudor. Cuando Han había llegado a su habitación corriendo, se había dado cuenta de que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.  
Así habían empezado las horas ajetreadas, buscando a un droide médico cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido, consiguiendo el medicamento que necesitaba. Para complicar más la situación, el padre estaba solo. Leia se encontraba en una misión diplomática, aunque eso no impidió que los problemas la alcanzaran a ella también. Han la llamó mediante un holograma minutos después de que Ben despertara, sin saber qué hacer y casi en pánico.  
Ben todavía había conseguido echar unas cortas cabezadas, pero Han pasó en vela el resto de la noche. Lo mismo ocurrió la noche siguiente, sin que mejorara. Al llegar el día, el padre caía de puro sueño, y Ben era incapaz de dormir. Cuando conseguía cerrar los ojos y calmarse a pesar de su malestar, unas fuertes toses lo sacudían y lo devolvían a la consciencia.  
Aunque luchó para evitarlo, Han terminó dormido en una incómoda silla en el cuarto de Ben, mientras el niño permanecía sentado en su cama, tapado con todas las mantas que tenían, sin que aquello pudiera detener sus escalofríos.  
Por unos momentos no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por su malestar, que ni siquiera le permitía tener un necesitado sueño. El frío, el dolor de garganta, el esfuerzo al respirar; el latido en su cabeza, constante y ruidoso. Le llevó a masajearse la frente, sin que lo aliviara.  
Tardó más tiempo del normal comprender que ese sonido no estaba en su cabeza, sino que venía del exterior. Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar correctamente.  
Se giró hacia la ventana, justo a tiempo de ver a un pequeño guijarro golpear contra ella. Lentamente, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia allí. Cuando la abrió y se asomó al exterior, tuvo que frotarse los ojos.  
-¿Poe…?  
-¡Hola! -dijo efusivamente, a la vez que le saludaba con la mano.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-¿Puedo entrar?  
Ben mandó a un droide a abrir la puerta, y en cuestión de segundos tuvo a Poe en su habitación.  
-Mamá me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien, quería venir a verte.  
Quizá era una situación demasiado extraña para su cerebro febril y cansado. Ben permaneció varios segundos en silencio, sin saber qué responder, quizá ni siquiera lo había entendido del todo. Fue entonces cuando Poe se empezó a preocupar.  
-¿No deberías estar en la cama? -prácticamente lo empujó hasta allí, y Ben se dejó llevar. El mayor incluso se tomó demasiado en serio su papel, asegurándose de taparlo con las mantas y que estuviera bien acomodado. También sacó una bolsa que había llevado consigo-. Toma. He traído caramelos.  
Poe se colocó junto a él, sentado encima de la cama, y pasaron unos tranquilos momentos mirando un holograma.  
Al cabo de una hora, Han se despertó, sobresaltado y casi cayéndose de la silla. Cuando se recompuso, le preguntó a Poe qué hacía ahí, si sus padres lo sabían, todo en susurros porque Ben parecía estar empezando a adormecerse. Finalmente tomó el lugar de Poe, para que su hijo pudiera apoyarse en su regazo, y dejó que el niño se quedara unos momentos más, si aquello hacía a Ben sentirse mejor.  
*  
-No puedo creer que ninguno de los dos haya hecho esto antes. ¿De verdad? ¿Con todo el campo que hay en este planeta?  
Ben se encogió de hombros.  
-Nunca había pensado en acampar. ¿Y tú? ¿En el planeta en el que vivías antes?  
-Bueno, allí las cosas eran más complicadas. Desde que nos hemos mudado todo es más tranquilo.  
Poe extendió su saco de dormir sobre la hierba, y sin abrirlo siquiera, se tumbó sobre él, con sus brazos como almohada, contemplando las estrellas.  
Ben miró a su amigo, luego a la tienda que estaba por montar, luego a su amigo de nuevo.  
-¿No deberíamos preparar la tienda de campaña?  
-Aún es pronto, y esta noche no hace frío. No tengas prisa.  
No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, y se tumbó poniendo el saco de dormir a su lado.  
-¿Cuál era tu planeta? -preguntó Ben, con la vista en el firmamento.  
-Yavin 4. ¿Ves esa estrella? Ese es su sistema.  
-¿Está muy lejos?  
-Sí. El viaje se me hizo largo, incluso en el salto al hiperespacio. Aunque supongo que estaba nervioso. ¿Tú has vivido en otros planetas?  
-Vivir no, pero he viajado mucho. Mis padres tienen que hacerlo, y a veces les acompaño.  
-Mis padres también lo hacían, pero no podía ir con ellos. Decían que era demasiado pequeño, y me dejaban con mi abuelo.  
-Qué suerte. Yo no he conocido a ninguno de mis abuelos.  
El silencio cayó sobre ellos durante unos segundos, hasta que Ben preguntó.  
-¿A qué planeta te gustaría pilotar, si pudieras?  
Poe permaneció unos largos segundos dudando.  
-Creo que a Endor. Me gustaría ver lo que ha quedado de la batalla. Mis papás lucharon allí, con los tuyos. Mi abuelo me decía que después de esa batalla la guerra acabaría y ellos volverían. ¿Y tú? -preguntó finalmente, apartando la vista de las estrellas para mirar a Ben.  
-Creo que a Naboo -respondió, tras unos segundos pensándolo-. Mi madre ha estado allí. Dice que es muy bonito.  
Al final, la tienda nunca fue montada. El sueño les alcanzó antes de que lo recordaran, entre los silencios de su conversación, cuando ya se habían metido en los sacos.  
Era una noche cálida, en un planeta tranquilo, muy cerca de sus casas. Fue aquella calma la que les arrulló, la seguridad de un hogar.  
Una calma que, en mitad de la noche, se vio perturbada, sin que nada más se acercara.  
Poe se vio despierto de pronto, y al principio no supo por qué. Algo le había llamado la atención, quizá dentro de su sueño, hasta el punto de desvelarle.  
Cuando creyó que no había sido nada más que su sueño, que no había nada alrededor a lo que temer, el sonido regresó de nuevo. Un chillido.  
Un grito en mitad de la noche sólo podía ser tan aterrador cuando reconocía la voz que lo lanzaba.  
Se incorporó, buscando con desesperación la imagen de Ben entre las sombras. Cuando la luna y las estrellas no fueron suficiente como para distinguir la figura que yacía a su lado, se apresuró a sacar la linterna que había llevado consigo. Justo antes de prenderla sonó un nuevo grito.  
Dejó la luz sobre la hierba. La imagen que reveló de su amigo logró hundirle el corazón.  
Estaba temblando, sus manos agarraban con desesperación los bordes del saco. Sus párpados estaban cerrados con fuerza, y bajo ellos los ojos se movían de un lado a otro con desesperación.  
-Ben -lo llamó Poe, con la preocupación ahogando su voz-. ¡Ben!  
No funcionaba. Se cernió sobre él y tocó su hombro, para empezar a sacudirlo.  
-Ben… despierta, soy yo… -apretó los labios cuando aquello pareció no funcionar-. Ben, estoy contigo, no tengas miedo…  
En un instante, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si fueran a salirse de las cuencas. Sus labios se entreabrieron y tomó una desesperada inhalación de aire. Pero Poe sabía que todavía se encontraba en su pesadilla, que no entendía dónde estaba.  
Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar con él antes de ser apartado de su amigo de golpe. No entendió cómo fue, ni siquiera le pareció que lo hubiera tocado, pero sintió un fuerte empuje que lo devolvió a su saco de dormir.  
Cuando pudo regresar al lado de Ben, lo encontró respirando entrecortadamente.  
-¿Ben? ¿Estás bien? -trató de decir con la voz más dulce del mundo. Temía asustarle, pero al menos la niebla en sus ojos parecía haberse despejado. Le puso una mano suave sobre el brazo.  
-¿Poe…? -consiguió murmurar él, encontrándose con sus ojos castaños, cariñosos y preocupados. Vio como Ben trababa de sentarse e inmediatamente le ayudó.  
-Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla -Poe lo acercó a él, dejó que se apoyara en su hombro-. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Tras unos segundos demasiado largos, Ben asintió débilmente. Poe empezó a acariciar su espalda en suaves círculos, tratando de calmarle. Era lo que su madre hacía con él.  
Pasó otro momento de silencio, con Poe pudiendo sentir a Ben temblando.  
-¿Quieres volver a casa?  
Casi se asustó cuando Ben empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.  
-Lo… lo siento… -apenas empezó a hablar, Poe se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando-. Lo he fastidiado…  
Había sido un idiota y un ingenuo por creer que esa noche iba a ser diferente. No dejaba de repetírselo. ¿Por qué había pensado que las pesadillas iban a dejarle en paz, sólo porque fuera a tener una noche especial?  
-No, no, Ben, no digas eso -Poe le hizo levantar la cabeza, mirarle a los ojos. Con la manga de su camisa le secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro-. Estas cosas pasan.  
-P-pero…  
-Shh. Sin peros. Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Volvemos a casa, hablamos, intentamos volver a dormir…?  
Ben necesitó unos segundos en silencio, para aceptar que su amigo no estaba enfadado, y quería ayudarle, y se preocupaba por él. Aunque le costara creerlo, era así.  
-¿Podemos hablar…?  
-Claro que sí -respondió Poe con una voz demasiado alegre para la situación-. ¿De qué? ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre Yavin 4?  
Ben asintió tímidamente. A pesar de todo, tenía un aspecto más calmado.  
Poe empezó a hablar, y su voz lo arrulló. Ben fue el primero en ser arrastrado por el sueño en aquella ocasión, y Poe lo notó. Sin embargo, siguió contando las pequeñas anécdotas y curiosidades de su planeta natal hasta que la somnolencia pudo con él. Su cabeza reposó sobre la de Ben, se habían dormido sentados. Así fue como el amanecer los encontró.  
*  
Dejar a sus niños cierta libertad era un paso difícil para los padres. Incluso cuando ellos mismos los dejaban solos, con el primer cuidador de confianza disponible. Aquello no era lo mismo que dejarles ir realmente solos, sin ninguna ayuda adulta con ellos.  
¿Cuándo era un niño lo bastante maduro? ¿Cuándo conocía lo suficientemente bien un lugar? Eran preguntas que nunca podían responderse con seguridad.  
Pero Ben se había criado por las colinas verdes de Chandrila, y Poe llevaba casi un año viviendo allí. Además, era mayor, por si necesitaban de una cierta madurez, por poca diferencia que hubiera. Todo ello llevó a los padres a dejar a la pareja de amigos libertad para salir por su propio pie.  
La acampada había sido muy cerca de sus casas, el campo en el que la hicieron casi se podía ver por las ventanas. Con el paso de los días fueron atreviéndose a alejarse más y más.  
Aquella tarde, habían pensado acercarse al lago, a su lugar secreto. Sin embargo, los senderos de la curiosidad los habían llevado por otros caminos.  
-¿Qué buscas? -preguntó Ben, mirando como su amigo se asomaba a un desnivel.  
-¡Creo que he visto algo moverse!  
-Ten cuidado, no sabemos qué hay ahí.  
Sin embargo, la curiosidad también le llamaba, y Ben se colocó a su lado.  
-¿Crees que podemos bajar por aquí?  
-No lo sé. Poe, creo que no deberíamos…  
-Vamos a intentarlo.  
El más pequeño fue incapaz de detenerlo antes de que pegara su cuerpo al suelo y empezar a bajar por la pared rocosa. Las colinas de Chandrilla solían ser más suaves, allí había una cantidad inusual de piedras. Y temía lo que pudiera esconderse bajo ellas.  
Sin embargo, Ben siguió a su amigo. Mientras que Poe había elegido a propósito un camino más empinado, aunque con rocas firmes por las que poder escalar, él tomó lo que parecía casi un sendero, sin nada más que gravilla.  
-Estoy seguro de que lo he visto por aquí -dijo, acercándose a un montón de rocas que había en la pared del desnivel-. ¿Has visto a algún animal por esta zona?  
-Sí… Pájaros, insectos…  
-No. Esto es diferente.  
Ben permaneció varios pasos por detrás, la curiosidad no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarle a ese punto. A Poe, sin embargo, nada era capaz de detenerlo.  
Primero se asomó entre las piedras, pero el interior era demasiado oscuro. Empezó a hacer ruidos varios para llamar la atención de quien estuviera allí. Y cuando nada de eso funcionó, se atrevió a mover la primera piedra. Una mala idea.  
Distinguió el destello de unos ojos rojizos. Aquello fue lo último que pudo ver antes de que todo se derrumbara.  
Un animal salió de entre las rocas. Ben retrocedió cuando sintió la presencia salvaje, hasta que su espalda dio con el borde. Llegó a ver su forma, un animal grande, de un pelaje verde y lacio.  
Poe no había tenido tiempo de apartarse. Todavía tenía la roca en la mano mientras contemplaba a la criatura, completamente paralizado. Por un momento temió que fuera a atacarle, que estuviera ante su final.  
La bestia, sin embargo, decidió huir de ellos. Lo cual, por desgracia, no fue menos dañino.  
Se impulsó en sus patas para saltar fuera del desnivel. En esa acción una de las mayores rocas del nido se movió. Las demás piedras, al perder su apoyo, cayeron con ella.  
Ben gritó, aunque él estaba a salvo. Pero Poe, él se encontraba demasiado cerca. Cuando la voz llegó a sus oídos, ya era tarde.  
El pánico se apoderó de Ben en medio de la polvareda, cuando no fue capaz de distinguir a su amigo, de saber si estaba bien. Avanzó a ciegas hasta donde él había estado, tosió al respirar la arena. Cuando escuchó un quejido, su corazón se aceleró a la vez con pánico y alivio.  
-¡¿Poe?!  
-¡Ben, ayúdame…!  
Hasta que la polvareda no se disipó y no pudo verlo con claridad, Ben no fue capaz de volver a respirar.  
Las rocas habían caído en avalancha, pero Poe había sido capaz de esquivarlas. Aquello pensó Ben al principio, pero cuando se acercó, descubrió su pierna derecha cubierta por las piedras. Se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.  
Se agachó junto a él, para encontrarlo con el rostro apretado por el dolor, y lágrimas asomando a sus ojos.  
-Ben… Ben, me duele…  
-Voy a ayudarte… -consiguió decir, a pesar del pánico que se formaba en su pecho. No podía llorar él también. En ese momento Poe lo necesitaba.  
Le puso una mano en el hombro, la apretó con suavidad, antes de acercarse a la pierna.  
Trató de coger una piedra, quitarlas una a una hasta sacarlo. Pero debió provocar un movimiento de las demás, porque los quejidos constantes de Poe se convirtieron en un grito desgarrador.  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!  
-No lo hagas… Por favor, me duele…  
Ben tomó aire, nervioso y confuso. Volvió al lado de Poe, pasándole una mano por el pelo, tratando de calmarle, aunque él mismo había empezado a temblar. Incluso si conseguía sacar su pierna de debajo de las rocas, lo mucho que le dolía indicaba que seguramente estaba rota, pensamiento que le hizo palidecer ligeramente. ¿Sabía alguien dónde estaban? ¿Cómo iban a volver a casa? Era más grande que él, no podría cargarlo.  
De pronto, una fugaz idea cruzó la mente de Ben. Lentamente, apartó su mano de la cabeza de Poe. Sin bajarla, quedó suspendida en el aire.  
-Voy a… intentar algo.  
-¿Ben…? -susurró Poe, con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor. Pero su amigo ya había empezado.  
Había cerrado los ojos, con una mano extendida hacia la nada, como si tratara de tomar algo invisible.  
Poe sintió una nueva punzada en la pierna, lo que le llevó a apartar la mirada de su amigo. Pero cuando vio las rocas, ya no pudo dejar de contemplarlas.  
Estaban flotando, todas a la vez. Como si fueran tan ligeras como plumas. Algunas que quizá eran más pesadas que ellos. Volando, abandonaban aquel lugar. Eran dispersadas por el campo, donde no podrían hacerles más daño. Liberando a Poe, salvándole.  
La imagen era tan mágica que el niño era incapaz de pensar en algo más. No pudo fijarse en como su amigo parecía más pálido a cada momento, como su mano temblaba y el sudor comenzaba a caer por su rostro. Incluso cuando las rocas hubieron desaparecido a lo lejos, todavía no se atrevió a renunciar a su poder.  
Había sido tan impresionante que Poe olvidó durante unos segundos su insufrible dolor.  
-¡Ben, es increíble! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?  
Pero él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, la mano alzada. En sus labios llegó a distinguir una palabra. Después, cayó de rodillas. Era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más débil.  
Ben logró arrastrarse hasta Poe, abrazarlo lo más suavemente que pudo, para no hacerle más daño.  
-Van a venir a por nosotros, pronto. No tengas miedo -susurró. Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Pero era la verdad.  
Por eternos que se sintieran, apenas pasaron unos minutos antes de que Leia apareciera sobre las colinas, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. Cuando Ben la notó cerca y Poe la vio, en el corazón de los niños no hubo más que esperanza.  
*  
Poe soltó un pequeño grito cuando su madre movió la pierna para colocarla sobre las almohadas. Ella terminó rápido el trabajo, y una vez hecho, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.  
-Ya os dejo tranquilos -les dijo con cariño-. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, avisadme, ¿vale?  
Cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a Poe tumbado en su cama con la pierna inmovilizada y envuelta en una bolsa de bacta, y a Ben en una silla a su lado, con una mirada preocupada en los ojos.  
-¿Te duele mucho?  
-Un poco. Pero mamá dice que, si me estoy quieto, en unos días el bacta habrá terminado de curarla y podré volver a salir.  
Aquella tarde no fue muy distinta para Poe que todas las demás desde que se había roto la pierna. Leyendo, viendo hologramas, jugando con los muñecos que tenía a mano. Pero en esa ocasión tenía a su amigo con él, y eso hacía que todo fuera mucho mejor.  
Cuando la hora de dormir se acercó, Shara volvió a entrar a la habitación de su hijo, para extender una segunda cama. Había sido difícil convencer a Leia de que no era una molestia que Ben se quedara a dormir en su casa. Ni ella ni Han iban a estar en el planeta esa noche, pero pensaban dejar a Ben al cuidado de los droides, como solían hacer cuando tampoco ninguno de sus tíos estaba disponible. No querían que molestara en la casa Dameron, no mientras el niño tuviera que recuperarse. Pero Shara insistió en que lo que más necesitaba su hijo en esos momentos era a su amigo.  
Cuando cada uno estuvo arropado en su cama, las luces de la casa se apagaron. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para dormir a los dos niños.  
-Poe.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Sabes que nunca había dormido en casa de un amigo?  
-¿No? Yo algunas veces, en Yavin 4, cuando mi abuelo no estaba.  
-¿Y tus padres?  
Poe guardó silencio unos segundos.  
-Cuando vivía en Yavin 4 no los veía mucho. Eran pilotos de la Rebelión y de la Nueva República, y tenían mucho que hacer.  
-Igual que mis padres -comentó Ben, y Poe no tenía claro a qué parte se refería.  
-Pero desde que nos mudamos están siempre por casa. Creo que lo hicimos un poco por eso.  
-¿Por estar más tiempo contigo?  
-Sí. Querían… retirarse, creo.  
Tras aquellas palabras, Ben guardó un silencio demasiado largo. Tanto, que Poe tuvo que llamarlo en la oscuridad.  
-Mis papás no se han retirado. Creo -dijo finalmente-. Siguen teniendo muchas cosas que hacer.  
-Pero… no hacen como mis papás, ¿verdad? Ellos se iban meses, luego venían unos días, y se iban otra vez…  
-No, no tanto. Pero… -Ben calló unos segundos, apretando los labios-. Pero se van durante varios días… Intentan que se quede uno, pero no siempre puede ser. A veces les oigo discutiendo por eso.  
Poe levantó la cabeza de la almohada, tratando de encontrar la figura de su amigo en la oscuridad, con un cierto brillo de preocupación en los ojos.  
-Pero alguien se queda contigo, ¿verdad? Como hacía mi abuelo.  
-Sí, mis tíos… pero algunas veces, ninguno de ellos está tampoco -estaba empezando a apretar y arrugar la manta entre sus manos mientras hablaba-. Entonces me quedo con los droides.  
Poe había fruncido el ceño, a la vez que miraba a Ben en las sombras, con lástima. Trató de encontrar qué decir, sabía que su amigo lo necesitaba en esos momentos.  
-Esta noche pasa eso, ¿verdad?  
Ben tardó unos segundos en responder un silencioso “Sí”.  
-Podrías volver a hacer esto. Cuando tus papás y tus tíos no estén, vienes a dormir a mi casa. ¿No sería genial?  
Poe había pronunciado esas palabras con una sonrisa, orgulloso de la idea que había tenido. Ben, sin embargo, pensaba con más sensatez. Sabía que podía ser una molestia para los padres de Poe, y que aunque ellos dijeran que no importaba, sus padres no les creerían y no querrían darles esa carga. Sin embargo, la alegría de Poe siempre era demasiado radiante como para no contagiarse un poco.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-De nada. Para eso están los amigos. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.  
Aquello logró llevar una suave sonrisa a los labios de Ben.  
-Eres mi mejor amigo.  
Al escuchar esas palabras, la sonrisa se desvaneció.  
Ben extendió una mano, tratando de cruzar el espacio entre ellos, a tientas. Poe la tomó.  
-Y tú el mío -tras apretar su mano un instante, se atrevió a añadir-: ¿Para siempre?  
-Para siempre. Te lo prometo.


End file.
